


Claustrophobia

by Coileddragon



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Blood and Injury, Blow Job, Dreaming, Forced Orgasm, M/M, Nightmare, Oral, Tight Spaces, light urethral play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2020-10-29 12:08:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20796386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coileddragon/pseuds/Coileddragon
Summary: Quentin never sleeps in the Entity. At least, he tries his best not to. The one time he does nod off, things go about as well as he expects.





	Claustrophobia

**Author's Note:**

> A Fredtin gift fic for a couple of friends <3

He wasn’t entirely sure how he’d fallen asleep to begin with; the others knew to keep him awake, David sometimes shaking his shoulder gruffly or Feng Min pinching his arm. Sleep sometimes crept up on him like a ghost, tugging his eyelids closed and turning his brain off. It was a warm, comforting escape from the hell of the Entity. Sleep itself wasn’t the problem.

The problem was Krueger. He had the ability to tease his way into Quentin’s dreams off trial--and often did--but sometimes Quentin managed to grab some shut eye on his own. As much as he wanted this dream to be one of those rare ones where he could dreamwalk in peace, he knew instantly he wouldn’t be granted that wish.

He was at Badham again, as if he hadn’t grown extremely tired of being dragged here again and again. It was frustrating enough to be stuck here during the trials, but Krueger liked to hold it over him, that the realm he inhabited was the same one where he had ruined the lives of a dozen children years back. Quentin included.The good news was that he didn’t see or hear Krueger yet, but that was also the bad news. If Kruger was toying with his dreams, and he wasn’t in sight, it meant he was playing a less direct game.

Quentin sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. There was a way out; there  _ always  _ was. It had been a long time since he’d practiced dreamwalking, but the constant to every dream was that there was a way out, like the hatch during a trial. The exit to a dream wasn’t a singing door though. It required a lot more effort to uncover and wasn’t always obvious, but already he could feel the tug in his gut giving him a general direction.

His brows knit together as he realized the pull was trying to get him to go into the school. Of course it’d be in there…Fine, better to find it quickly and leave before Krueger got to play whatever game he wanted.

Quentin went inside, ignoring the painful nostalgia that sat in his stomach like too thick oatmeal. Everytime he came here he’d feel it, the memories begging to be remembered and dealt with. He was aware, but he also didn’t  _ want  _ to deal with them. Ignoring was the best defense he had right now, and that was what he did as he followed the sixth sense pulling him towards the exit of the dream.

The lullaby started as he went down to the boiler room. After first it was just the humming children that often accompanied the dream demon, but then he was able to make out Freddy singing along in his smokey voice.

“One, two, Freddy’s coming for you…”

Quentin made his way down the stairs faster, trying to ignore the fear that Freddy often brought with him. His anger burned hot and bright, eating everything in its path, including fear. It was easier that way, to be mad rather than afraid. But this wasn’t a trial, this was Quentin stepping into  _ his  _ territory accidentally, a place where Krueger had more power than the slivers the Entity allowed him.

Quentin bolted through the small maze, beads of sweat forming on his brow as the heat got heavier. 

“Three, four, better lock your door…” Freddy continued, chuckling to himself. His voice echoed all around. Quentin didn’t look over his shoulder, didn’t say anything back, his tongue glued to the roof of his mouth. Claws grated against pipes as Quentin ran, the screech of metal on metal making his jaw tense. He had to keep moving forward. The way out was close, it was down here, he could feel it.

“Five, six, grab a crucifix…”

Free of the maze, he slowed his run, looking around the portion of the basement that had once been Krueger’s bedroom. The way out was pulling him in, but it was leading to a corner of the room he didn’t want to go. Boards of wood blocked it, but if one was observant, they could see the dim lit glow of the Secret Cave… Even thinking about the place brought a cold shiver down his gut.But that was where the exit was. He wasn’t going to have a choice in this.Quentin ran to the boarded up hole and began to tear away at the wood. The first one was harder to pull off, nails determined to hold their secrets. 

“Seven, eight, gonna stay up late…”

The voice was closer now, no longer echoing off the metal pipes. The panic gave Quentin the push to yank the first board off, the second and third following easier. He crawled into the dark hole. 

The small candle that lit the room suddenly went out, Quentin blind as he moved forward. He should be able to get out through here, the dark should give way to something else, away from Freddy, out of the dream… His hand brushed against something slim and long. A flashlight. He grabbed it and flicked it on, standing up and looking around the room for any hint of a way out. Fear was squeezing his throat shut as he found nothing but the back wall.

“Nine, ten, never sleep again!” 

Quentin cried out as the voice yelled next to his ear. Krueger slammed into him from the shadows, pinning him to the floor with a triumphant and toothy grin.

“Fuck you! Get off me!” 

“Get you off? Well, gladly, since you asked.” Krueger said, his scarred face lit by the flashlight that Quentin still clutched.

Quentin kicked out with a snarl, finding the soft of Kruegers stomach and digging in. The man wheezed, eyes bugging as the air left him. Quentin took the moment of loosened grip to pull away, trying to stand and realizing that the room was suddenly a lot smaller. He crawled forward on all fours, trying to find a way out, but only found the wall. 

What the hell?  _ It was supposed to be here! _

A hand wrapped around his ankle and pulled, Quentin’s stomach exposed as his shirt rose from the friction.

“Don’t play hard to get, Quentin,” Krueger purred as he his claws grazed the zipper of Quentin’s jeans. “We both know you want it.”

“Like hell I do!” 

He tried to kick out again, but Krueger grabbed his other leg, claws slicing through denim and flesh as he squeezed. Pain was nothing new to Quentin, struggling and making the gashes deeper as he fought. Krueger flipped him on his back, an audible  _ thunk  _ as Quentin’s skull met the hard stone floor. Wincing, Quentin waved the flashlight in Krueger’s face. The killer recoiled, but pulled Quentin closer and blindly reached for the boys pants. 

The room shifted, Quentin almost dropping the flashlight as space suddenly got more claustrophobic. 

“What the fuck are you doing?” 

“What, little old me? Nothing. Stop struggling so much.”

Krueger pushed closer into him, his clawed hand reaching for Quentin’s exposed stomach as his hips were hoisted up into Kruegers lap. 

“Get your hands off me,” Quentin grunted trying to kick the man again.

“Awe, but you used to love having them on you… used to ask me and everything,” Krueger said with a pout. “Oh wait, maybe that was Nancy…” 

Krueger dug the claws in, his playful smile twisting into a manic grin of rage. Quentin cried out, pulling his leg back and knocking his arm away. Then, he kicked forward, catching Kruger’s wrist and forcing his hand against the ceiling. The demon sneered, sitting down fully now and grabbing Quentin’s hips and pulling him closer. 

The room was shrinking again, this time pressing against Freddy’s back and forcing Quentins crotch up against Kruegers chest. Blood dripped from the claw Quentin had pinned, narrowly missing his eye as he found that he was able to struggle less and less. 

Kruegers free hand went for his zipper again, Quentin dropping the flashlight to stop him. It sat by his head, the dim reflecting light casting deep shadows on the pair. He reached with both hands to stop him, but the room tightened again. Freddy’s legs crossed beneath Quentin, one foot slamming into the side of his head hard.

His ears rang as he fumbled and failed to stop the dream demon from undoing his pants and pulling out his flaccid cock. The throbbing began to ebb, Quentin trying to cover his dick. Kruger grabbed Quentin's wrists in a vice grip, pushing them out of the way.

“Hmm, guess I’ll have to use something other than my hands,” Krueger teased as Quentin squirmed. A blush of frustration and embarrassment was spreading across his cheeks, his groin way too close to Krueger's face for his liking.

The dream demon parted his lips, his thin and pointed tongue growing longer and dripping with saliva. It wrapped around his cock, Krueger smiling as he watched Quentin gasp and twitch his hips. As much as he tried to will otherwise, his dick was getting hard, the tongue squeezing and pumping his shaft and drenching it in spit. The moist heat was more than his own cock could ignore, even knowing it was all Krueger.

“F-fuck you,” Quentin gasped, biting down on his lower lip. Krueger didn’t respond, mouth too busy for speech.

His tongue grew longer, coiling around his shaft and covering it entirely. Quentin shuddered as Kruegers tongue squeezed rhythmically, pumping in unison as it did. A whimper escaped his clenched teeth and he could taste his own blood as he bit through his bottom lip. Krueger chuckled, the tip of his tongue teasing the head of Quentin’s cock.

Quentin moaned, mouth falling open as it teased the hole as if threatening to plunge into his urethra. His arms were released, Krueger opting instead to wrap around his abdomen and hoist him closer as he pushed the tip of his tongue deeper.

“D-don’t-” 

Quentin reached up and grabbed at Freddy’s face, missing and grabbing the hat instead. It only served to pull Krueger closer to his cock, the boys legs trembling and sounds becoming harder to stop.

Kruegers tongue began to unwind, Quentin panting as he clung to his fedora. He took the head of Quentins cock into his mouth, sucking slowly and earning another small moan.

Krueger took more of Quentins cock into his mouth, humming as his tongue slid up the bottom of Quentins shaft. He was close, whimpering in need to release as much as his brain screamed for him to find a way to stop this. Krueger bobbed his head, pulling up far enough to suck on the head before diving back down to treat the rest. As he pulled back, Quentin jerked his hips upward, chasing the pleasure. God, he was  _ close… _

As Krueger went down one more time, Quentin tensed, jaw clenched as he thrust up into his mouth and came. The dream demon seemed content to slowly suck as he pulled up, Quentin’s cock twitching as it spilled as much as it could into the others’ mouth. 

Quentin panted and his body slumped. He released Kruegers clawed hand as his leg lost tension, planting itself on the wall behind Krueger as he laid there.

He was waiting for Krueger to say something, anything. Usually he’d be jeering by now, teasing him for coming for him, anything. Instead, he found his face pulled forward by the demon who was leaning over him. Krueger hadn’t swallowed yet. Quentin snapped his mouth shut as Kruegers fingers pinched his cheeks and tried to pry his lips open.

Frowning, Krueger shoved a single claw into Quentins side, sliding it between his ribs. Quentin cried out at the sudden pain and Krueger spat into his open mouth. A glob of slimy cum and saliva dropped into Quentins mouth; Krueger quickly covered his mouth before Quentin could spit it back out.

“Be a good boy and swallow for Freddy, now,” he crooned, licking his lips with a devilish grin.

Quentin resisted, gagging on the texture of his own cum as he tried to spit it back out into Krueger's hand. Some of it managed to leak past the fingers, but most stayed in his mouth, forcing him to choke or swallow.Tilting his head back, he did, a shiver running down his spine.

“Good boy, Quentin.”

“Fuck you,” Quentin bit back. 

But suddenly he was alone in the tiny room, ass propped up against the wall and cock flaccid and still shining with spit hanging out of his jeans. The room was shrinking again, and now it wasn’t stopping. Quentin’s heart was racing, instinctively reaching out to either side of the room to stop it.

Nothing would, the room growing more and more claustrophobic. He was starting to ache, pushed into the unnatural position as the room to move became less and less. God, he was going to be crushed, and the air was feeling thinner. He had to get out, there had to be a way  _ out _ , he was crumpling in against himself now and still the room wasn’t stopping.

He screamed as it kept shrinking, squeezing him until-

With a huge gasp, Quentin shot upright. He was still breathing too fast, eyes bugged as he realized he wasn’t inside a dark room that was crushing his bones anymore. Rather, he was at the campfire, wood crackling as it idly burned.

“Quentin, you okay, bud?” 

Quentin's head whipped around, seeing Dwight next to him with a hand outstretched as if he had been trying to wake him. His breathing began to slow, becoming more aware of the curls that were sticking to his sweat drenched forehead. Shaking his head, he let his shoulders slump as the panic began to pass.

“Yeah,” Quentin said, letting his head fall back against the log he was leaning against. “Had a nightmare.”

**Author's Note:**

> The part where Freddy forces Quentin to swallow his own cum is credit to my darling friend and amazing beta reader, Quen /insert 100 Pray emojis here/


End file.
